Hydrokinesis
'''Hydrokinesis '''is the elemental power and ability to create, generate, control, and manipulate liquid water in a numerous variety of offensive or defensive ways. Uses & Advantages Hydrokinesis is the paranormal psi power to control and manipulate the movement of liquid water using only the mind alone. In most fiction, Hydrokinetic beings can control water, and some can become one with the water and with intense practice can even create devastating tidal waves, being able to survive in deep areas of the sea (for some), and breathe underwater. In some cases, hydrokinetics are often shown to control and manipulate and alter the molecular state of water, being able to manipulate the surrounding water in the air, freeze water, or even make really thick clouds of mist, steam or fog. People with hydrokinesis have a wide variety of incredibly strong and useful abilities. Like being able to breath underwater, control and manipulate water in ''all of its ''forms (solid, liquid, or gas.) and duplicating and curing water molecules and controling and manipulating shapes and molding water into desired shapes or forms. Hydrokinesis is a defensive and offensive ability. most people can use hydrokinesis to pull moisture from the air, and duplicate the moisture into liquid and manipulate it, control the Hydrolics in machinery, and manipulate molecular structure in water to cause it to freeze or heat and possibly jellify. Hydrokinesis can also be used to make a water/hydro ball. Like a psi/ki ball but adding an element of water. It can be used for some sort of self defense. With this power, we all can create ripples, whilrpools, tidal waves, floods, tusnamis, or huge extremely strong and waves of water. If you develop this power first, then cryokinesis will be a little bit easier. Theories When you influence the groups of atoms in their liquid state, unlike pyrokinesis nothing is created. But, when you influence the atoms in their aqua state, the liquid can push together and possibly combust. When you render the structure of liquids in there molecular state, they either freeze or solidify. When you pressurize the hydrolics in machinery they explode or break down. When you control the liquids in bodies it can result in people manipulation Plants are made of 90% Water so this results in a type of Hydro-agrokinesis. If you are good with magic, you could just turn yourself into a mermaid and you would instantly(after the tranformation)get this power. Training If there are whirlpools in your water wait for them to settle. Then close your eyes. Sense the water. Feel the water. Merge its energy with yours once you can sense and feel its energy. Feel how cold it is. Try to mimic that feeling with your own energy. Open your eyes and look at the water. Make sure to keep your connection. Try to make it start swirling in the bowl. Start making it gain speed. Make it get stronger. Now set a toothpick in the water. Now concentrate for a while. 30 minutes would be REALLY good and helpful. Now try and visualize the toothpick gliding across the water as though your pushing it with a invisible hand. But make sure you do not touch or blow on the toothpick. Okay good job! Now take a Nice long break. This power lets you to move water without touching it as well expand it and mold it into different shapes. With this power you can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground. This power has the limited potential to control water in other forms such as condensing water molecules in the air or levitating ice. Also be sure to remember that this takes time. Also remember that this isn't the only possible psychokinesis. Also if you wish you could go to beaches and rivers so you can see water in a more undisturbed habitat. Although I that you do NOT try to do anything with beach, lake or river water. Puddles might be OK but remember do not try it with beach, lake or river water. Also some people effect water. For instance it might be attracted to the way you move your hands or what mood your in. If this happens to you then your a natural and I suggest you try to do alot of Hydrokinesis. But do not over do it! Hydrokinesis is also one of mermaid powers. Hydrokinesis is a defence and offence ability Hydrokinesis is also named: Hydrolic Manipulation. Remember that secret here is thinking that the water is nothing but an extension of your body. Focus a lot. Sink Meditate for half an hour. Get comfortable and breathe deeply. Here is another training, visualize that you are pushing down on the object,forcing it to go under the surface of the water. Wave training , Gaze in to the clear liquid and visualize yourself becoming one with the water. Feel it's energy,molecules... let your mind sink into it and fuse with it's surroundings. Once you feel as though there is nothing seperating you from the water,and that it will do as you wish make some sort of small movement in the water. Creating water out of thin air training, visualize water molecules forming with air molecules and see the water appearing in your mind as cleary as possible see it coming out of the air and, once you see the water you may shape it on to whatever you want. In time you may be able to generate enough water to the point were you may use it as a shield. Training #1 Once you think your ready for hydrokinesis take a medium - large bowl and fill it with water. If the bowl is glass this may be easier because you can see all of the water within. Now place a cork or something similar which floats in the bowl and wait for it to settle. Once it has settled, close your eyes. Sense the water in front of you, feel its energy and merge it with yours. See in your mind's eye the link between you and the liquid. Feel its smoothness, its cool healing properties. Now try to mimic those feelings within your own energies. You and water are one and the same.Just as you have control over your own energies, so too do you have control over water. Then Open your eyes. Look at the substence within the bowl. You are a part of it, and it is a part of you. Keeping in mind your connection with it, will the water to move, just as you would with your own energy. Make it start to swirl in the bowl, always getting stronger, always gaining speed. It is you. Continue to do this until you feel you have succeded or are in need of rest. Don't over do it on the first few tries. Have a mental rest after, you need it! Training #2 If you have a pool or a sink get something light that floats and try to move by imagining water currents moving towards the object pushing it like a riptide growing stronger by the second and after a couple of training sessions it will start to move dont get discouraged if it takes long to learn this training. This is also a good beginners training you can learn hydro by pouring water into a glass and absorbing the energy of the element. Then you can imagine the water pulling itself apart rapidly and coming back together. Training #3 A easier way to absorb energy from the element water is to imagine that water is flowing throughout your whole body like your blood and that your hands and body are water with a hard smooth surface and rough interior flowing throughout the body constantly as if it is what keeps you alive and that every breath of air is adding water to flow throughout your body replenishing the good water and clearing the bad water or blockages that stop the flow. Do this for 15 minutes or more everyday and you will master this technique and it will seem like water is flowing throughout your body constantly without having to even think of it. Training (additional) This article is for those who dwell in the art of water manipulation, also known as hydrokinesis. These training exercises can be used physically(if strong enough) or astrally(energy-wise). If you want to begin in the art, message me. These are not for beginners, this is for the more advanced. The techniques will work better if you were born in the months that make you naturally a water manipulator. Water Slash- Raise your water energy and shape it to look like a whip, now condense it to make it stronger than normal and slash it at the target. Limb Freezer- Throw water energy onto your target and freeze it so that the target will not be able to move. Mist- This technique works better with someone who is a fire manipulator. Raise a water wall by...making a wall of water... and have to FM throw fire energy onto the wall to make a mist. Water Energy Heal-Go to a pool or a lake.Pull water energy from the pool or lake.Hoover your hand over the wound.Now visualise that energy sinking into the wound.program the energy to heal the wound. {Water punch}-pull water energy from the water intering your hand.Condense the energy.Now program it to explode on contact and leave the enemy with a bruise. {Water Empowerment}-meditate for as long as you want.while meditating,visualise energy comming into you from the air as humidity.make it fill you. {Water Toxin}-This is for the lunarkineics ou there and the ones who can move water.pull the water from the..whatever you gettin it from onto your palm forming a ball.Get mad and let the anger flow to the ball.program the anger energy to gather dark energy.program the dark energy to make the water ball poisoness.Throw it into your enemy`s mouth. Water Ball/ it is easy if you can make a psi ball if not look up ultimate ki training if you do then just add the element of water to the psi ball Tsunami/ WARNING MAY CAUSE BAD THINGS/ take your ki and imagine and reach out to the ocean near you it is required to be near a ocean or body of water imagine all your emotions anger sadness happiness and send the m out to the water you should notice stirring. then send out your ki and overwhelm the water with your power waves should start after this step then thow it onto the land should overwhelm any opponets. excellent aginst fire users This training may look chilidish in some eyes but they are real offensive and defensive abilities. Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power to heat and boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects or raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power because its control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fires. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be heated, you with this power has no control over its movment. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly. Hydro-Aguakinesis is the ability to break down moisture molecules and allow them to stick to objects or possibly break objects and most commonly machinery, this is useful for making water into a force field, when its combined with atmoskinesis it can be used to make portal storms. This is dualokinesis, with hydrokinesis and aguakinesis for this to happen. Category:Water Category:All Abilities Category:Psychokinesis